Cumpleaños de Temari
by aoi akiko-chan
Summary: es un one-shot ShikaTema, sobre el cumpleaños de Temari... tendra algo que ver con el proximo que subire que sera "Cumpleaños de Shikamaru... y sin nada mas...   leanlo... y... ojala que les guste :D


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto :D...**

**(): una que otra aclaración mía D**

* * *

-Maldito Gaara, ¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes? – hablaba para sí misma una kunoichi de Suna que caminaba rumbo a Konoha.

_Flash back…_

_-¿Me hablabas Gaara? – preguntaba Temari entrando a la oficina del kazekage, después de tocar y ser permitido el paso._

_-Si… - contesto Gaara mirando unos papeles._

_-Bien. ¿Y para qué? – pregunto Temari al ver que se quedaba callado._

_-Tengo una misión para ti – hablo Gaara – iras a Konoha a entregarle estos papeles a lo Hokage._

_-Bien. ¿Y para cuando los requiere? – pregunto la rubia._

_-Para este lunes – Temari abrió los ojos interrogativa – hoy es jueves, asi que para llegar deberías salir mañana – agrego el Kazekage._

_-P-pero… - iba a decir Temari pero fue interrumpida por su hermano._

_-No tienes nada que hacer, ¿cierto? Además, llevabas ya tiempo queriendo una misión a Konoha, ¿no es asi? – dijo el pelirrojo._

_-Si – suspiro - ¿pero no recuerdas si hay algo en esta semana? – pregunto Temari un poco esperanzada._

_-No, no realmente – dijo él en su típico tono - ¿Debería? – pregunto haciendo que en un principio a ella le saliera una venita en la frente._

_-NO – dijo la kunoichi casi en un grito – N-no… no hay nada – dijo un poco decepcionada, tomo los papeles y se dispuso a salir de la oficina a preparar sus cosas para partir en la mañana, no sin antes ser detenida por un llamado de su hermano._

_-Ah, cierto Temari – ella se detuvo creyendo que él lo había recordado – salúdame a Naruto y a los demás de mi parte, ¿quieres?_

_-C-claro… – dijo esto con una venita en la frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando un poco los puños acordándose de que aun tenia los papeles en ella – lo hare, descuida – salió de ahí azotando la puerta de la oficina._

_Fin del Flash back…_

-Aun no sé porque me molesta tanto – dijo Temari en un suspiro – después de todo, nunca lo hemos celebrado, ¿cierto?, ni el tuyo, ni el de Kankuro, pero… por alguna razón esperaba… que por lo menos lo recordaras.

La noche llego y se detuvo a acampar. Al salir el sol comenzó su recorrido de nuevo. Paso toda esa tarde pensando en que es lo que haría, pasaría su cumpleaños en la aldea de Konoha, pero no por eso se la pasaría encerrada en su hotel, aburrida y sin hacer nada, cuando recordó algo que la hizo sentirse mejor.

En Konoha se encontraba Tenten, su mejor amiga, y la que sabía con exactitud la fecha de su cumpleaños. Solo espero que no estuviera fuera ese día. La noche volvió a llegar y se detuvo a acampar. Ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar a Konoha, y en unas cuantas horas tendría un año más de vida. Despertó cuando salió el sol y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

Caminaba tan ensimismada que ni cuenta se dio de cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de las puertas de Konoha, donde ya le esperaba su guía, Nara Shikamaru. Al verlo ahí, recargado en la entrada la hizo emocionarse sin saber por qué. Su corazón latía rápido y con fuerza, que casi temió que se le saliese del cuerpo, y un intenso sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas, el cual intento ocultar sin muy buenos resultados.

-Vaya, por fin llegas, te esperaba un poco más temprano – dijo Shikamaru mirando a una sonrojada Temari - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas roja?

-Se me hizo un poco tarde al despertar – dijo volteando el rostro evitando que mirara su sonrojo – y… es porque… el sol está muy fuerte.

-mmm – murmuro Shikamaru un poco dudoso, sin embargo no le tomo mucha importancia – bueno, vamos a la oficina de la Hokage.

-Sí, vamos – contesto Temari.

… mientras, en otro lugar de Konoha…

-Vamos chicos, hay que apurarnos, solo tenemos un par de horas hasta que lleguen y aun hay cosas que debemos traer – decía alzando la voz una muy entusiasmada castaña de cabello recogido en dos chonguitos.

-Si, si, Tenten, lo sabemos, pero por favor…, no tienes porque gritar – decía un castaño de cabello largo con una venita en la frente.

-Jaja, está bien, lo siento– dijo riendo un poco – pero bueno, en serio hay que terminar todo esto.

-¡SI! – contestaron todos.

…Camino a la oficina de la Hokage…

-Oye, Shikamaru… ¿sabes dónde está Tenten? – pregunto Temari al no haberla visto, de hecho no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos.

-Mmm… Tenten salió a una misión junto con Neji y Lee, ¿Por qué? – dijo el pelinegro mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-¿Eh? No, por nada. Solo que pensé… que ya que había venido a Konoha podría saludarla, ya que no vengo muy seguido – intento sonreír sin mucho ánimo.

Caminaron en silencio, llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage, le entregaron los papeles y salieron. Se dirigían hacia el hotel en que Temari se quedaría durante su estancia en Konoha. Iban en silencio hasta que Shikamaru rompió el silencio.

-¿Y hasta cuando te quedaras en Konoha? – pregunto el pelinegro a la rubia, quien iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que el comentario de Shikamaru hizo que diera un pequeño brinco del susto.

-¿Eh? Ah, me iré mañana en la mañana – fue lo único que respondió ella.

-Mmm… ¿tan pronto? – Ella no respondió, solo siguió caminando – Oye, ¿Estás bien, problemática? – Pregunto Shikamaru mirándola – has estado actuando raro, seria, ni siquiera me has insultado.

-No es nada, y supongo, mi misión era entregarle los papeles a la Hokage, y ya cumplí. Aunque… quizá debería quedarme unos días más, quiero saludar a Tenten y… - se detuvo y se quedo callada de repente, lo que hizo que su acompañante se detuviera mirándola interrogante – Oye, vago, ¿sabes dónde está Naruto?

-¿Naruto? – ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Gaara me pidió que lo saludara de su parte, pero no lo he visto – medito un poco – ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a ninguno de mis amigos.

-Pues… no… no lo sé – Shikamaru volteo la mirada y comenzó a caminar haciendo que ella lo siguiera – ven conmigo, te quiero llevar a un lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – pregunto sorprendida.

-No seas problemática, mujer, y solo ven conmigo, ¿quieres? – pregunto Shikamaru, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-No, primero dime a donde vamos – dijo frunciendo el seño y volteando el rostro hacia otro lado.

-Ahh – suspiro él – sorpresa – fue lo único que dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Está bien, iré – dijo resignada, él sonrió aun más y comenzaron a caminar.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que el Nara se detuvo y volteo a verla. Ella levanto una ceja al verlo detenerse y mirarla.

-Bien, a partir de aquí cerraras los ojos – hablo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? ¿Y para qué? – pregunto la rubia.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije? SOR-PRE-SA – hablo él con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella lo mirara dudosa, pero al final accedió siendo dirigida a un lugar, donde no se esperaba lo que se encontraba ahí…

Caminaron unos metros, ella con los ojos cerrados y él dirigiéndola. Al llegar ahí se detuvieron.

-Bien, hasta aquí, date la vuelta – le dijo el Nara volteándola – ya puedes descubrirte los ojos.

-Ya era hora – se descubrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue al pelinegro sonriendo y luego unos árboles de fondo - ¿D-donde estamos?

-En el bosque de mi clan – dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto la rubia sin dejar de verlo a él.

-Mira allí – dijo apuntando con un dedo por sobre el hombro ella.

Ella volteo lentamente, todos estaban allí, Tenten, Neji, Lee, ¿Qué no Shikamaru le había dicho que estaban fuera? (y etcétera de la hoja xD), incluso estaban Kankuro, Matsuri y Gaara.

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos, haciendo que los ojos de Temari se abrieran a más no poder.

-¿Q-qué es todo esto? – pregunto la ojiverde sorprendida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, problemática – le dijo Shikamaru en el oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo – Es una fiesta por tu cumpleaños – dijo volviendo a su pose normal, con las manos en los bolsillos y una leve sonrisa.

-¡TEMARI! – Grito una castaña de ojos cafés - ¡muchas felicidades! – agrego al llegar a su lado.

-Gracias – contesto Temari sonriendo.

-De nada, pero no me agradezcas mucho a mi – le dijo sonriendo picaronamente – agradécele al de la idea – dijo mirando a Shikamaru por encima del hombro de Temari, quien estaba platicando con Neji (¿de qué? No se xD, pero los quise poner platicando)

-¿Eh? ¿Shikamaru tuvo la idea? – pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Sí, le pregunto a Tenten cuando era tu cumpleaños, y salió con esta idea – le contesto una pelirrosa que iba llegando a ellas junto con Hinata, Ino y Matsuri - ¡Felicidades Temari! – agrego abrazándola, luego siguieron Ino, Hinata y Matsuri.

-Felicidades hermana – dijo Kankuro quien se acercaba a ella – te haces más vieja – dijo riendo, lo que hizo que Temari le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Temari – dijo esta vez el Kazekage con su habitual tono, causando que ella lo mirara interrogativa – no, no me había olvidado, si es lo que piensas – sonrió él de medio lado.

-¡Gaara! – Ella lo abrazo – eres un tonto, actúas demasiado bien, en serio creí que lo habías olvidado – dijo separándose de él.

-Ves que no – dijo sonriendo (como él lo hace n_n) una cosa es no celebrarlo, y otra es el no recordar el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor.

Los demás presentes la felicitaron y la fiesta continúo. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, unos bailando, otros comiendo y bebiendo, y otros más solo platicando. Temari se encontraba con las chicas platicando, hasta que Shikamaru le hablo y ella fue con él a un lugar algo alejado de los demás.

-Toma – dijo el pelinegro entregándole una cajita envuelta en papel verde oscuro con un moño color plata.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto emocionada tomando el regalo.

-Ábrelo y veras.

Y ella no espero mas y lo empezó a abrir, sacando de la cajita una cadena con un dije en forma de abanico, algo parecido al de ella, solo que en vez de ser blanco era lila, y el lugar de tener los círculos morados tenia nubes blancas (y eso que era parecido xD)

-Muchas gracias, vago, es… es hermoso – dijo ella con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa por la emoción.

-Hmp… - contesto él, que también empezaba a sonrojarse – solo lo vi, y pensé que era perfecto para ti.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto sonriendo – pues la verdad es que me encanto – sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Estuvieron un momento abrazados, luego se separaron solo un poco, lo suficiente como para verse de frente, se fueron acercando poco a poco al rostro del otro, y cuando sus labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros se escucho un grito que hizo que se detuvieran.

-¡EY, CUMPLEAÑERA! – grito una rubia que venía corriendo, pero al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban se fue deteniendo poco a poco – perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? – pregunto haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

-N-no, nada – sonrió Temari aun sonrojada - ¿me buscabas?

-Ah, sí, Yoshino-san te estaba buscando, parece que quería darte algo – volteo a ver a Shikamaru, quien seguía un poco sonrojado, y dijo Ino mirándolos picaronamente – pero si quieres le digo que estas ocupada y que después vas.

-NO, digo, ya voy – volteo a ver al Nara – hay que volver a la fiesta – le sonrió.

-S-si… vayamos.

La fiesta término y cada quien regreso a su casa. Temari se fue al hotel junto con sus hermanos y Matsuri. Al día siguiente los ninjas de Sunagakure se encontraban a la salida de la aldea, donde un ninja de Konoha los despedía.

-Que tengan buen viaje – decía el ninja de Konoha.

-Eso esperamos – contestaba el Kazekage a un lado de Matsuri, quien solo sonrió.

-Gracias por todo, Nara – contestaba una sonriente kunoichi de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

-No hay porque.

-Bien, hay que irnos ya – decía el marionetista.

-Nos veremos después, vago – dijo la rubia antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria a él.

-_Y ojala sea pronto_ – pensaron ambos mientras ella caminaba hacia Suna y el la miraba alejarse.

* * *

Bueno, este es un fic por el cumpleaños de Temari, pensaba hacer un two-shot ShikaTema, pero... lo subire despues como otra historia, seeh, este sera el "Cumpleaños de Temari" y el otro sera "Cumpleaños de Shikamaru" asi que el proximo fic que suba sera ese, sera como una pequeña continuacion :D, de hecho no sera mucho asi, pero si tendra algo que ver... y bueno, como ya no se ni lo que digo xD, los dejare :D,... espero que les haya gustado :), hice un dibujo de como seria el dije, solo que lo dibuje en grande, y en paint :D,... bueno, ahora si...

ja-ne!


End file.
